1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-media player, and more particularly to a multi-media player having a rotatable panel that forms an operation panel that can indicate the operation condition of the multi-media player and can also control the playing functions of the multi-media player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multi-media player, such as a VCD or DVD player, mounted on the computer comprises a main frame, a retractable tray movably mounted in the main frame for carrying a portable storage medium, such as a VCD or DVD, and a cover plate that is pivoted relative to the main frame to cover or open the retractable tray. However, the cover plate is only used to cover or open the retractable tray without having other additional functions, thereby limiting the versatility of the cover plate. In addition, the cover plate is not operated easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.